poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains (Vekar's Cyber Squad)
Vekar's Cyber Squad is the evilest, sinister, cybernetic, and powerful villains team and main antagonists of Team Scarlet Walter. their goal is to find the seven Chaos Emeralds, bring it to the Dark Black Master Emerald, and revive Emperor Mavro who got defeated by Zenowing, turned into his black astral fiery spirit form, sacrifices the Power Rangers and the Pretty Cure All Stars, and imprisoned in the Master Emerald and turned it black, and then scatters the Chaos Emeralds into any locations and take over the earth. Leaders Emperor Mavro (Emperor/True Leader/Inside the Dark Black Master Emerald/Spirit Form) Boros (Leader) Prince Vekar (Second in Command) Imperial Guards of Boros Venjix (Boros' Imperial Guard) Ragyo Kiryuin (Boros' Imperial Guard) Members Grey Mann (CEO of Gray Gravel Co. and Vekar's Cyber Squad) Damaras Levira Argus Vrak Professor Sandor Dustin Severina Kolchak Cobrono Cure Dusk Lord Boxman Darrell Shannon Raymond T.K.O. Professor Venomous Admiral Malkor Creepox Bigs Bluefur Metal Alice Messenger Dr. Wily Bass Lord Obsidian Namagem Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Compass Northlar Klein Southest Westar Kapper Madam Tengulia Cyclopsee Butler Felinous Galgore Lord Darkex Catra Shadow Weaver Hordak Scorpia Altair Cain MADHOUSE Miglieglia Hazama Nu-13 Relius Clover Hades Izanami Arakune Azrael Nine the Phantom Yuuki TERUMI Tohru ADACHI Frieza King Cold Cumber Hatchiyack Oropo Towa Kilobot Cobra Commander Destro Felix Nox Mr. Freeze The Joker Firefly Bane Turles Lord Slug Dr. Gero Dr. Myuu Dr. Kochin Dr. Wheelo Dr. Lychee Mira Goku Black Fu Hearts Zamasu (Cyborg) Oren and Kamin Lagss Mig Benglo Nemesis Anavel Gato Esidisi Wamuu Kars Dren Sardon Tarb Flurious Norg Bison Vega Balrog Sagat Dural Moltor General Shifter General Crunch Tenaya7/15 Kilobyte DIO Yoshikage KIRA Blizzard Whiplash Ghost Titanium Man HYDRA Agents Living Laser Crimson Dynamo Joker (Brainwashed) Skull (Brainwashed) Mona (Brainwashed) Panther (Brainwashed) Queen (Brainwashed) Fox (Brainwashed) Noir (Brainwashed) Navi (Brainwashed) Granite Gazeem Arachnia Hazelmere Bartram Itachi UCHIHA Kisame HOSHIGAKI Deidara Sasori Zetsu Diabolico Prince Olympius Vypra Loki Jinxer Sculpin Black Lance Megahorn Itassis Serpentina Hekatoid Oculous Magma Matoombo Gekkor Mildred Avallone Lieselotte Achenbach Kira Daidouji Lord Mantid Buguese Larva P. Grasshop Beerain Stags Rei Ryghts Arfoire Pirachu Abnes Mister Badd Copypaste Anonydeath Affimojas Steamax Megatron Starscream Finé Doctor Ver Carol Malus DIENHEIM Leiur DARAAHIM Phara SUYUUF Garie Tuumaan Micha JAWKAAN Adam WEISHAUPT Saint-Germain Cagliostro Prelati Tiki Motodrone Shimazu Vexacus Apollonius Seguro Marianna Khalara Paiga Vivian Zenke Della Evox Blaze (Cybervillain) Roxy (Cybervillain) Scrozzle Vargoyle Saya Sheath Morticon Master Xandred Serrator Octoroo Dayu Deker Clara TENDOU Theresia RAY Byakko Dolte Bimajo Tsubuyakky Suzukky Oyadarma Sledge Heckyl/Snide Fury Wrench Poisandra Curio Diesel 11 Neo Politan Olivia Mann Mavro’s Phantom Beast Generals and the Eight Phantom Beast Warriors The Phantom Beasts Generals and the Eight Phantom Beast Warriors are Emperor Mavro's mythology-based monsters revived from the Crystal Eyes by Lieselotte Achenbach who possess the spirits of mythological beasts led by Word Paynn who fuses into Scorch who joined Vekar's Cyber Squad in Team Scarlet Walter. Phantom Beast Generals Word Paynn/Scorch (Leader of the Phantom Beast Generals) Snapper Whiger Phantom Beast Warriors Sonimax Dynamir Unidoom Rammer Badrat Grinder Osiris Lepus Death Star Empire The Death Star Empire is a group of villains led by David Xanatos who joined Vekar's Cyber Squad in Team Scarlet Walter. Members of the Death Star Empire David Xanatos (Leader of the Death Star Empire and Founder, Owner and CEO of Xanatos Enterprises) Giga Killara Death Gun Homura Yomi Hikage Mirai Haruka Koragg Dark Shadow of Gessen Dark Shadow of Gessen is an evil stealth assassin-group led by Noise, Ruler of Minor Land who joined Vekar's Cyber Squad in Team Scarlet Walter. Members of the Dark Shadow of Gessen Noise (Leader of the Dark Shadow of Gessen/Statue Form w/red eyes that lighted up) Gekkou of Illusions (Second in Command of the Dark Shadow of Gessen) Kamdor (Deputy Leader of the Dark Shadow of Gessen) Miratrix Yumi Murakumo Yozakura Shiki Minori Abyssal Demonic Syndicate Assassins of Dark Fall The Abyssal Demonic Syndicate Assassins of Dark Fall are group of demonic assassinating villains with the theme of elements led by Akudaikan, ruler of Dark Fall who joined Vekar's Cyber Squad in Team Scarlet Walter. Members of the Abyssal Demonic Syndicate Assassins of Dark Fall Akudaikan (Leader of the Abyssal Demonic Syndicate Assassins of Dark Fall) Goyan (Second in Command of the Abyssal Demonic Syndicate Assassins of Dark Fall) Mifune Zurgane Angela LEON Karehan Moerumba Dorodoron Ms. Shitataare Kintoleski Mariam Skylar Carrie Skylar Miyabi Murasaki Imu Ryobi Ryona Ayato Kirishima Acnologia Marah Kapri Choobo Necrolai Valtor Tritannus Lord Marmoo Zeltrax Foot Soldiers of Vekar’s Cyber Squad X-Borgs Bruisers Grinders Battle Droids Rival Mechs Fulgores Riptors Kilgores Grey Mann's Robots HYDRA Soldiers HYDRA Dreadnoughts HYDRA Octo-Bots Shadaloo Soldiers Chillers Lava Lizards Tronics Notreis Sourhenches Jethros Foot Soldiers of the Death Star Empire Steel Clan Robots Cyber City Soldiers Killara’s Minions Laughing Coffin Members Hebijo Clandestine Girls‘ Academy’s Ninjas Foot Soldiers of the Dark Shadow of Gessen Ninja Stuntmen Footbots Elite Footbots Foot Soldiers of the Abyssal Demonic Syndicate Assassins of Dark Fall Kelzaks Uzainas Trivia * Prince Vekar was a calm, collected, and capable villain with Stephen Butterworth’s character portrayal in the Team Scarlet Walter crossover series. Not an impulsive, griping, rage-fueled, slightly incompetent, vain, overtly arrogant, and narcissistic villain in Team Scarlet Walter crossover series. So some people doesn’t wanna here him impulsive, griping, rage-fueled, slightly incompetent, vain, overtly arrogant, and narcissistic. * In “Jailbreak”, members of Vekar’s Cyber Squad Diesel 11, Bison, Vega, and Balrog have freed Cobra Commander, Living Laser, Crimson Dynamo, Blizzard, the HYDRA Agents from a high-tech security prison area, and recruited them. * In “The reveal and the arrival of Prince Vekar”, the second-in-command of Vekar’s Cyber Squad, Prince Vekar and his generals, Damaras, Levira, Argus, and the Desert Apostles, Kolchak, Cobrono, Severina, and Cure Dusk will appear making their first appearance meeting Gray Mann, Kilobot, Cobra Commander, Destro, Felix, Nox, The Joker, Firefly, Bane, Boxmore, T.K.O, DIO, Nemesis, Shadaloo, Doctor Eggman, Dr Wily, Megatron, Starscream, the Four Heavenly Czars of Dorfa, the Seven Sages, Affimojas, Steamax, Lord Obsidian, Namagem, Dural, the Pillar Men, the HYDRA Agents, Living Laser, Crimson Dynamo, Diesel 11, Bimajo, Tsubuyakky, Suzukky, Oyadarma, and Olivia Mann outside Gray Gravel Co., And thinks that he and his generals doesn’t need Gray Mann’s base anymore. So Prince Vekar will use his Armada Mothership to shoot lasers and explodes a Gray Gravel Co., and he and his generals will let Gray Mann and the others to come to their Armada Mothership with them, and meet new recruits of Vekar’s Cyber Squad, Saya and Sheath in Team Scarlet Walter. Gallery Vekar's Cyber Squad.jpg|Old Version of Vekar's Cyber Squad Category:97Lupin Awesome Category:Team Scarlet Walter Category:VILLAINS Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Evil groups Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains